


Shorty I don't mind

by pinkrhinoceros



Series: Shorty [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Celebratory Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, I hate tagging, M/M, Phone Sex, just in case, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkrhinoceros/pseuds/pinkrhinoceros
Summary: “Hi,” he says a little breathlessly. “Did you call to tell me I did a good job?”“Getting a little cocky, eh?” Kevin says. Johnny can hear the grin in his voice, and his words set off another giggle.“Should I tell you about how cocky I really am?” Johnny waggles his eyebrows even though he knows Kevin can’t see him.Kevin laughs again, this time sounding fond. “So that’s how it is?”“That’s how it is,” Johnny confirms. He continues his shuffle down the hall to his room.(or: Kevin calls about the hatty. Unconfirmed, but probably.)





	Shorty I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Mcspot put me onto the Kevin Hayes/Johnny Gaudreau possibilities, and this made its way into my brain when I woke up yesterday to see that Johnny Hockey got himself a hat trick and a 6 point night in the CGYvNJD game (Tuesday 3/12/2019). Congrats babe, hope you got some in the process (like you did here). 
> 
> I was trying hard to be clever with the title, but I'm on a time crunch because bedtime is in 30 minutes and I have yet to start getting ready for bed. I ended up with this title because I couldn't get the damn Kermit the frog vine out of my head so *shrugs*
> 
> Is every piece I write to completion porn? why yes, yes it is #oops
> 
> Enjoy babes

The call comes five minutes after Johnny stumbles into his apartment, just this side of too drunk. He’s not really sober yet, not with the way Elias and Mony were plying him with shots, but some of the older guys poured water into him before he left the bar. He’s giggling to himself a little as he gets his shoes off, exhausted but immensely satisfied.

“Hello?” he says with the phone at his ear, slurring a little. He expects to hear Kevin’s familiar rumbling voice, but the phone buzzes against his face again, and he realizes he hasn’t actually picked up the call. With another giggle, he slides his thumb across the screen and puts it back to his face.

“Hi,” he says a little breathlessly. “Did you call to tell me I did a good job?”

Kevin laughs and Johnny’s cheeks grow warm. He last saw Kevin at the October game against the Rangers. They’ll see each other this weekend, but he hasn’t seen him since the trade happened. He’s glad Kevin’s laughing and wasn’t entirely gutted by it. 

“Getting a little cocky, eh?” Kevin says. Johnny can hear the grin in his voice, and his words set off another giggle.

“Should I tell you about how cocky I really am?” Johnny waggles his eyebrows even though he knows Kevin can’t see him.

Kevin laughs again, this time sounding fond. “So that’s how it is?”

“That’s how it is,” Johnny confirms. He continues his shuffle down the hall to his room.

“Are you even in a bed right now shorty?” Kevin snickers, but Johnny doesn’t miss the way his voice has deepened a little and his cock twitches a little in his pants.

He doesn’t respond for a minute while he pushes through his bedroom door. He makes a beeline straight for his bed so he can collapse on it and say, “I am now.”

“Yeah? Didn’t even change out of your bar clothes, eh?”

“If you tell me to take ‘em off, it won’t matter, will it?”

“Who says you get to take ‘em off?”

Johnny’s breath hitches. He twitches again, and he’s about to reach down and palm himself through his pants when Kevin’s voice stops him.

“No touching,” Kevin says, his voice low. Johnny shudders a little, but lets his hand rest in mid air.

“What should I do with my hand then?”

Kevin hums like he’s deliberating. Johnny can picture him, sitting in his chair with his hat on backwards, or maybe he’s laying in bed too, pants off and cock out, stroking it.

“You can touch your chest a little,” Kevin finally says. His voice is casual, but Johnny can hear the slightest hint of strain. Kevin’s definitely touching himself.

“Hayesy,” Johnny whines. “C’mon, that’s lame.”

“Take it or leave it shorty.”

Johnny pouts for a second before asking, “Shirt on or off?”

“Clothes on, I said. Take whatever other layers off, but shirt on.”

Johnny sighs dramatically because he’s still feeling the remnants of alcohol a little, but resigns himself to it because he wants to come and he wants to do it with Kevin’s voice in his ear. He puts the phone on speaker and gets to work.

Once his sweater is off and he’s in his thin white undershirt, he slides his fingers up his ribs and up to his nipples. They’re already a little tight, and the first brush of his fingers through his shirt over his right nipple makes him jump a little. He does it to his left and a noise sounds from the back of his throat.

“You doin’ it for me?”

“What do you think, asshole?” he retorts, breathless. He runs his fingers back down, and moans with how tight they are, how good it feels.

Kevin laughs, low and throaty. “Sounds like it feels good.”

“You know it does,” Johnny says, his voice hitching a little as he goes continues to rub himself through his shirt, alternating between one and the other. 

“Yeah? Thought you said that was lame.”

Johnny makes a whiny sound that slides into a moan as he thumbs both nipples at the same time. They’re so tight, poking through his shirt, and the pleasure sends little lightning shocks through his body. He’s fully hard now, and his pulse seems to throb through him, settling in his cock. The pressure of his zipper is terrible, but it’s distant in his desire to listen to Kevin.

Kevin laughs again, and Johnny’s ears warm a little. “Pinch them for me, then,” Kevin says in that same low, throaty voice. Johnny doesn’t let himself make anymore noises, but moves to do as he said.

The sharp pricks of pain from his fingers sends a bolt of pleasure straight to his cock, and it twitches wildly against his underwear and jeans each time he does it. He muffles his cries, and he can hear Kevin’s breathing growing louder.

“Yeah? Twist the other one while you’re at it,” Kevin directs. Johnny complies, and he can’t keep the noises from spilling out now. He moans Kevin’s name as quietly as he can.

Kevin hisses out a moan “God, Johnny, do you know what you sound like?”

Because Johnny’s a shit even in the midst of teasing himself on Kevin’s orders, he reaches up to twist both nipples at the same time. He lets himself moan with abandon, a little more wanton than he would be if he were totally sober, but he’s kind of getting there, the effects being run off by the sex. He grins to himself when he hears Kevin swear.

“Fuck Johnny,” he says, his voice shaking a little. “You’re gonna make me come so fast.” Johnny huffs out a laugh as he continues to pinch himself. 

“Are you hard for it?” Kevin asks, panting a little.

“Been hard since we started, come on Hayesy,” Johnny whines. He closes his eyes and imagines Kevin’s hand stroking himself, shuddering at the image. Kevin’s hands are so much bigger than his, he loves feeling them on his shoulders, his waist, his ass. Kevin in general is just so much bigger than him, and the image of Kevin naked, thrusting up into his own hand makes Johnny moan and clench, suddenly empty.

“Pants off,” Kevin says. “Rub yourself through your briefs like I would.”

Johnny hurries to shuck his jeans, flailing a little as his uncoordinated limbs struggle to get them off his body. His cock is straining in his underwear, and the cooler air is a relief on the heated skin of his thighs. He goes to palm himself through his underwear, moaning loudly at the contact.

“Not too fast, baby, do it slow,” Kevin says. “Come on, tease yourself a little. You know I like that.”

Johnny whines again, his hand still on his cock, but he knows it’s true. When they’re together in the off-season, Kevin likes to take his time, to work Johnny up and up and up until he crashes over the edge. He uses any sweet spot to his advantage, mouths kisses behind Johnny’s ears, whispers filth while his hands are kneading circles into Johnny’s ass, sucks hickeys into the inside of Johnny’s knees and thighs while Johnny begs for more, something, anything.

“Johnny,” Kevin moans. “Johnny, come on, I wanna hear you.”

Johnny takes a deep breath and relaxes his hand. He presses his fingers along the sides of his cock, moving as slow as he can bear. Whimpers sound from the back of his throat as he imagines Kevin doing it, Kevin’s big hands rubbing gently through his briefs and teasing him until he can’t breathe. He rubs the head with his thumb and it chafes a little through the wetspot.

“Hayesy,” he whines. “Hayesy, I can’t.”

“Just a little longer baby,” Kevin croons through the phone. “I just wanna hear you, you sound so hot.”

Johnny lets his other hand slide down and cup his balls through his briefs. He feels a little sticky all over, sweaty and overheated. He pictures Kevin’s long fingers moving to roll his balls, and he moans again.

“Hayesy, can I… please, I need…” He can’t get the words out, but Kevin seems to know what he needs.

“Yeah, yeah, do it. Through your briefs, Johnny, just a little,” Kevin says, panting.

Johnny’s fingers slide past his balls and down to his hole, rubbing through the fabric. He can feel himself clenching, the muscle flexing with the feeling of being empty. His eyes shut again and he keeps pushing at his hole, circling it the way he knows Kevin would. He imagines Kevin’s hands moving slowly over him, and he lets out a sound from the back of his throat, high and thin in his neediness.

Kevin groans. “Alright, alright, clothes off. Get the lube shorty,” Kevin says, sounding completely out of breath. Johnny’s eyes fly open and he yanks his briefs down so fast he’s pretty sure he hears a couple threads snap. He does the same with his shirt as he move to his bedside table and pulls the lube out.

“One finger,” says Kevin, his voice coming out strong even though he’s out of breath. “Tease the opening a little.”

Johnny’s dripping onto the bedspread as he resettles onto the bed, ass up on his knees with his elbow and forearm supporting him. He smears lube onto his fingers before reaching back and rubbing at his hole, whimpering at the pressure. He moans as he slides the first finger in.

“You’re so tight, aren’t you? God, you’d feel so good Johnny,” Kevin moans. “Tight and wet, God, it’s so good.”

“Hayesy, I need more, my finger’s too… too small,” Johnny grinds out. He’d be more embarrassed if he wasn’t so desperate. He feels like he needs to claw his skin off he’s so hot. At least he’s naked now.

“Yeah? You need my fingers, eh?” Kevin says with a breathless laugh that turns into a moan. “Come on, use another.”

Johnny pauses to get more lube and then two fingers are seated inside him. He moans quietly in relief, and slowly starts sliding them in and out. Precome drips onto the same wetspot beneath him.

“How’s it feel, come on, tell me,” Kevin says. “I’m almost there, I wanna hear it.”

“It’s…,” Johnny falters as he scissors his fingers a little, rim stretching. “It’s so good, Hayesy, God.”

Kevin’s voice is rough when he replies, “Yeah, God, you probably look so good. Are you on your knees?”

“Yeah, yeah, God, it’s good. I feel so good,” Johnny moans. He loves getting fingered, loves getting fucked. He wants to add a third finger, and he wants to touch his cock, and he wants Kevin to be here to lick him open. He whines loudly in frustration. 

“Yeah, baby I know,” Kevin moans. He sounds like he’s closer than ever. “Touch yourself for me.”

Johnny lets his arm slide out from under him and mashes his face into the bed a little. The first tug on himself has him keening, high and loud and needy. He imagines Kevin behind him, long fingers buried in him and hand pulling on him rough and fast. He’s so close he’s dripping in sweat and desperate for it.

“Are you… Are you close?” Kevin asks between heaving breaths.

“Yeah, yeah Hayesy, I’m so close,” Johnny says desperately. “I need to come, please.”

“Not yet, baby,” Kevin says, his voice tight. “Come with me, come on.”

Johnny whines again, but slows his hand just a little even though it feels unbearable to decrease stimulation. He’s close, toeing the edge. He shudders as his fingers catch on his rim a little as they slide out, tugging him open. 

“How many fingers?”

“T-two,” Johnny stutters out as he tugs his rim open again. The stretch feels good, even if it leaves him feeling open and empty.

“One more,” Kevin says, strained. “One more, and keep touching yourself. Make yourself come for me baby, I wanna hear it.”

Johnny lets out a sound like he’s been slammed into the boards, high and winded and desperate. He slides another finger in and keens, the stretch pulling tight. He’s not as full as when it’s Kevin’s fingers, not by a long shot, but it’s still so good. He’s teetering on the edge now, his hand picking up pace and pulling roughly at himself while he buries his fingers inside himself over and over.

“Johnny,” Kevin hisses over the phone. “Johnny I’m… baby, you have to come, please I’m gonna…” Suddenly, Kevin shouts his name, high and tight, and that’s it. He tugs on his rim one last time, strokes his hand up his shaft, and the pleasure crashes through Johnny to the sound of Kevin coming. He spurts all over the bedspread, moaning Kevin’s name breathlessly. It feels so good he can’t even get Kevin’s name out, he’s stuttering through the syllables, trying to say his name over and over.

When he comes back to himself, his body aches a little from the position he’s held himself in, but he’s feeling pretty boneless, so he rolls onto his side to face the phone. Kevin seems to be catching his breath too.

“Hayesy,” he says between deep, heaving breaths. “Hayesy, you there?”

Kevin huffs a laugh. “Yeah shorty, I’m here.”

Johnny’s afterglow is maximized by the warmth the suffuses him at the fondness in Kevin’s voice. He grins into the bedspread with his eyes closed as he catches his breath.

“Congratulations bud,” Kevin says after a moment. “God, six points and a fucking hatty. What a fucking game, eh?”

Johnny rolls onto his back. “Yeah, I can’t believe it, and I was there,” he admits.

“It was so hot. I caught some highlights on insta,” Kevin says.

“Yeah?”

“God baby, you know it was.”

Johnny laughs a little, but sobers quickly. “Sorry about your game,” he offers.

“Happens,” Kevin grunts. “Can’t win ‘em all.” He sounds like he’s giving a media response and suddenly Johnny wants to be with him so bad it makes his chest ache. He rolls away from the wet spot and moves to get under the covers.

“I miss you,” Johnny says once he’s under this blankets.

“Miss you too shorty,” Kevin says through a yawn. Johnny wishes he was curled up next to him, enveloped by the furnace that is his boyfriend under a cover. He curls the edge of blanket in and cuddles that instead. 

At the very least, he’s coming to Kevin this weekend. “Saturday?” he asks quietly.

He can hear the smile in Kevin’s voice when he echoes, “Yeah shorty. Saturday.” Johnny smiles and closes his eyes.


End file.
